Scared of Lightning
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: After Humphrey saves Kate from the mudslide, the thunderstorms kicks in, and scares one of them. I forgot who.


**HAD THIS STORY IN MY HEAD FOR SOME TIME, AND NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO WRITE IT DOWN. IT'S MEANT TO BE ONE OF THE LESSER REASONS WHY KATE AND HUMPHREY ARE TOGETHER.**

HUMPHREY'S POV

I had just rescued Kate from falling into that mudslide. (Admittedly, _I _would have liked playing in it if it wasn't so deadly.) We were walking over, and found some roots with some space beneath them. The space inside was completely dry.

'This looks like a nice place to stay.' I said.

'Yeah, it seems very dry.' Kate agreed.

Kate walked in first, curling up. I followed, and rested the way I almost always do; almost in a straight line. I got to sleep quickly, as the rain outside was actually quite calming. However, I did sense that, because of lightning before, it was really a thunderstorm. I just tried to relax, trying to ignore the loud thunder.

I looked over to Kate. She seemed very relaxed.

'_Why wouldn't she be relaxed? I'm the one who's the omega; the one who's scared of things like thunder and lightning._' I thought.

Very soon, I was fast asleep.

Much later, a lightning bolt struck, and thunder boomed. That, for some reason, didn't wake me up. What did wake me up was a scream. I quickly woke up, and looked around on my side outside. There was another lightning bolt, and then I heard whimpering. I turned the other way, and the sight surprised.

Kate, the best, and fearless, alpha, was curled up shaking, with her paws over your eyes.

'Kate, what's wrong?' I asked.

Kate took her paws off her eyes, and saw me looking at her. She quickly sat back up, with a nervous smile.

'Nothing's wrong. I was just, uh, faking it, because, there, might, be, hostiles out there. Yeah! They'll see me as a scared wolf, and I'll jump then. I wasn't scared!' Kate yelled at me.

She nervously laughed. I just stared at her.

'Oookaaay…' I quoted, awkwardly.

I lied back down, facing away from Kate. I had a big feeling that she was faking her fake scare. I almost knew it, but then…

'_Come on Humphrey! What are you thinking? Kate's fearless. Why would she, an alpha, be scared of thunder and lightning, when you're not?' _ I thought.

I looked back, and saw Kate lying down. I felt like she was still awake. I relaxed, and was about to go back to sleep and another bolt came in closer, and the thunder was louder.

I heard Katescream again, and I silently turned around. She was in the same position as before, but now she was crying _and _whimpering. I had never seen anything like it. Kate had always been brave during other storms, comforting scared pups. I didn't even think that she was scared of thunder and lightning, no matter if she was an adult, or a pup.

'Kate?' I called, as I sat up.

Kate looked up to me, still shaking and crying and whimpering. She must have realised that I had discovered her dark secret.

'Go ahead and laugh at me, Humphrey! I'm such a scaredy cat!' Kate shouted, over her sobbing.

There was another bolt even closer than before. Kate rushed to me chest, still crying. I could feel her tears roll down through my fur.

'Kate, I know I already know this, but tell me anyways. Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?' I asked, in the calmest voice I could speak in.

Kate looked up and nodded, then continued crying in my chest.

'I'm the worse alpha ever! I'm a grown up, and it still scares me!' She yells.

She just keeps crying and shaking. I feel like there's something I need to tell her.

'Listen Kate, I know you're a brave alpha and all. But even grown alphas get scared.' I said.

Kate stopped crying, and looked up at me.

'Really?' She whimpered.

'Really.' I answered.

Thunder boomed very close-by, and Kate started crying again. But this time, she faced away from me. It was clear it still scared her.

'Listen. It can't get to you in here. Our den is made of wood. We are completely safe from lightning. Thunder is loud, but it's just a sound. The only thing sound can hurt is our ears!' I explained.

Kate stops crying, and laughs.

'You know, I feel much better know. I've always pretended it didn't scare me even slightly. I know now that I should have just showed my fear of lightning and thunder when I was a pup. Then, I wouldn't have such a big fear. I also know that even the bravest of alphas get scared.' Kate said, sleepily.

She went straight back to sleep, and so did I. I could sleep much easier

**BET YOU NEVER THOUGHT KATE WOULD BE SCARED OF LIGHTNING AND THUNDER, DID YOU? UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU KNOW ME. :) I JUST WANTED TO PROVE THAT ALPHAS AREN'T REALLY FEARLESS ONLY TO THOSE WHO THOUGH THAT… SORRY THAT THIS STORY WAS KINDA SHORT!**


End file.
